Geschichte:Alarm für Waddle 8/Ein Fest für die Ewigkeit
"Wissen Sie bereits, wer der Täter ist?" "Nun, das lässt sich natürlich nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, aber ein mir bekannter Polizist, mit dem ich vor kurzem sehr kurz sprechen konnte, hat mir anvertraut, dass es sich um einen Serientäter handelt, der der Polizei bekannt ist." "Haben Sie von diesem Polizisten erfahren, wie der Name des Täters ist?" "Nun, es ist mir ein bisschen peinlich, aber leider habe ich an dem Tag ein paar Gläser zu viel gehoben, daher kann ich mich nicht mehr so genau erinnern… Was war das nur? Es war ein I und ein A drin… Wie bei einem Esel… hm… Esel… Isal… Ilas… Lisa? Sila? Ich habs! Der Name muss Silas sein! Nur so ergibt die Sache einen Sinn!" "Nun… äh… ich denke nicht, dass ich der Sache folgen kann, aber immerhin sind Sie der Meisterdetektiv, Herr Goroko, Sie werden schon wissen was Sie tun." "Wie ich zu sagen pflege, gekonnt ist eben gekonnt. HAHAHA!" Der Fernseher wird ausgeschaltet. Nachdem Kirby fertig mit protestieren ist, er habe sehen wollen, wie sich dieser komische Detektiv so macht, fängt Almira damit an, die Aufgaben zu verteilen. "Beim Stadtfest sind vor allem Gelegenheitsdiebe eine große Bedrohung, auf so etwas müssen wir gesondert achten. Herr Taraum und Herr Taraum, Sie werden jeweils die Stände am Ost- und West-Ende beobachten, Herr Giovanni und Waddle Fuu, Sie kümmern sich um das Nord- und Süd-Ende. Das Zentrum übernimmt Herr Fran… Herr Fran, was ist mit Ihnen? Sie sehen so bedrückt aus?" "Ach, ohne Meta, dem man was klauen kann und der sich so wunderbar darüber aufregt macht das alles keinen Spaß…" antwortet Kelke und beobachtet weiter den letzten 50€-Schein, den er Meta abgenommen hat, bevor dieser aus dem Waddle 8 gestürmt ist. "Aha… Gut. Ich werde mich mit dem Organisator…" "Du meinst die Königin?" fragt Kirby ungefragt, wird aber ignoriert, "treffen. Der Rest der Besatzung wird hier im Waddle 8 die Stellung halten. Sollte es etwas wichtiges geben, dass keinen Aufschub duldet, dann rufen Sie mich sofort an. Die Leitung für das Team hier hat Herr Kawasaki. Ach und… Herr Geyer: Es wird nichts, aber auch NICHTS repariert, bis ich nicht wieder da bin, haben Sie mich verstanden?" "In Ordnung…" antwortet Waddle Halb bedrückt. "In Ordnung, Sie haben Ihre Anweisungen. Das Stadtfest geht um punkt zwölf los, bis dahin haben alle an ihren Posten zu sein. Was Sie mit Ihrer Zeit bis dahin anfangen können, ist Ihnen überlassen. Und Herr Taraum, wenn Sie sich unbedingt R. Goroko Case Open ansehen müssen, dann machen Sie das bitte in einer Lautstärke, in der die anderen nicht belästigt werden." Kirby scheint die Nachricht wahrgenommen zu haben, flitzt zum Fernseher und schaut sich an, wie Rimo gerade erläutert, warum der Täter seiner Meinung nach im Reichenviertel von Nebilla zu vermuten ist, während Almira Beamer zu sich ruft. "Was gibts?" ist Beamers Frage, woraufhin Almira antwortet: "Wir fahren jetzt ins Krankenhaus. Ich will wissen, wie es ihm geht und hoffe auf Besserung, wenn er dich sieht." "Wieso, was ist mit ihm?" "Komm einfach mit und sieh es dir an." Am Krankenhaus angekommen, stellt sich heraus, dass auch Norbert die Idee hatte, Bimer zu besuchen. "Ah, Frau Nuques-Livema," fängt Dr. Eisbart an, der sich gerade mit Norbert unterhalten hat, "ich gehe davon aus, Sie sind wegen Herrn Nota hier. Nun, sein Alltagswissen ist vorhanden, aber alles, was mit seiner Person auch nur im Entferntesten zu tun hat, ist sozusagen gelöscht. Körperlich ist er zwar auch noch nicht wieder ganz fest, aber mit ein bisschen Ruhe können wir ihn entlassen und er muss nur einmal wöchentlich zur psychiatrischen Untersuchung vorbeischauen." "Das ist immerhin ein kleiner Lichtblick." sagt Almira erleichtert. Auf Bimers Zimmer angekommen dröhnt die Stimme von Rimo Goroko aus dem Fernseher, seine Sendung ist dementsprechend immer noch nicht vorbei. "Ah, Herr Nota, wie ich sehe interessieren Sie sich für diesen Detektiv? Kennen Sie ihn vielleicht irgendwoher?" Bimer schaut den Arzt kurz an, dann sagt er: "Nein, er kommt mir nicht bekannt vor, aber wenn ich ihn sehe und über diesen Fall sprechen höre, dann habe ich das Gefühl, dass mir irgendwas fehlt… Und ich will wissen, was dieses 'Irgendwas' ist, deswegen gucke ich mir das weiter an." "Ich verstehe." sagt Dr. Eisbart. "Jedenfalls haben Sie Besuch. Herrn Fürst und Frau Nuques-Livema, die gestern schon hier waren, und Ihren Bruder, Herrn Beamer Nota." "An den Mann in der Mitte kann ich mich erinnern, aber die Frau und der andere Mann, die habe ich noch nie gesehen." "Ich habe es nicht mehr aufs Zimmer geschafft," erklärt Almira, was Dr. Eisbart zu akzeptieren scheint. Schließlich sagt er: "Ich lasse sie jetzt alleine." Nach einer Weile sagt Bimer, der bis dahin nur auf den Fernseher geachtet hat: "Dieser Detektiv ist ein echter Dilettant. Vorhin hat er ernsthaft behauptet, das jemand, nur weil er ein I und ein A im Namen hat und das wie ein Eselslaut klingt, dass deswegen der Name des Täters Silas lautet. Als würde tatsächlich jemand so heißen." "Ja, ich kann mich dran erinnern, Herr Taraum hatte zu dem Zeitpunkt den Fernseher auf Anschlag gedreht…" lamentiert Almira und fragt daraufhin, ob Bimer inzwischen wüsste, dass er im Büro des Waddle 8 arbeitet. "Ich arbeite im Büro dieses Waddle 8? Danke, dass Sie mir das mitteilen. Wer arbeitet denn noch da? Ich möchte niemandem auf die Füße treten, nur weil ich nicht weiß, wie er heißt." Almira überlegt kurz, was sie antworten soll, dann sagt sie: "Ich kann dir sagen, wie sie alle heißen, aber ich glaube, du solltest dich ausruhen, bevor du wieder zu arbeiten anfängst. Herr Fürst, wären Sie bitte so freundlich, die Personal-Unterlagen zu holen?" "Zufälligerweise hatte ich eine ähnliche Idee und ich habe die Unterlagen schon bei mir", antwortet Norbert und holt einen Ordner heraus. Nach einer Weile sitzen die vier beisammen, Bimer mit dem Ordner in den Händen, und blättern durch die Personalien. "Und wer ist das?" fragt Bimer, woraufhin Almira antwortet: "Das ist Kirby Taraum, ziemlich faul und verfressen, aber wenn es drauf ankommt, kann man sich auf ihn verlassen. Er war vor sehr langer Zeit mal Leiter. Diese Stelle hat er sogar von dir bekommen." "Und wieso ist er das jetzt nicht mehr?" "Weil er immense Schulden angehäuft hat." Bimer fragt nicht weiter und blättert durch den Ordner, sieht Bilder von Leuten, nach deren Namen er sich schon erkundigt hat. Plötzlich hält er inne. Auf dem Bild, das er jetzt vor sich hat, ist jemand abgelichtet, der ihm merkwürdig vertraut vorkommt. Sogar so vertraut, dass er sich an den Namen erinnert. "Meta-Knight…" Bei Almira und Norbert springen sofort alle Alarmglocken an, während Beamer nur einen schnippischen Kommentar übrig hat: "Was, an das nervige Balg erinnert er sich, aber seinen eigenen Bruder hat er vergessen?" Doch er wird ignoriert, und Almira fragt sofort: "Weißt du, wer das ist? Kannst du dich an ihn erinnern?" "Ich glaube… schon… Ich habe… mich… mit ihm… gestritten… und… dann…" Plötzlich fängt Bimer an zu hyperventilieren, Almira drückt sofort auf den Notruf-Knopf, und beinahe sofort kommt eine Kolonne von Ärzten in das Zimmer gestürmt. "Étude... Georg... Melanie..." "WAS IST LOS? ICH BIN DIE LE..." "Melanie... Ivan zählt nur ab." "Fiona... Jean..." Ivan blickt auf und verkündet: "Alle, die nicht chronisch dagegen waren sind bereits da. Es fehlen nur noch..." "LIONEL, HORAN!!", brüllt Melanie, ungeachtet davon, dass den bereits Anwesenden die Ohren bereits vorher fast schon abgefallen sind. "Cousinchen, wenns nix mit der Karriere wird, versuch doch mal eine Karriere als Alarmanlage, du erfüllst die Voraussetzungen einwandfrei: Du bist laut, nervig und schrill, einfach unüberhörbar." "WAS FÄLLT DIR EIN...!" "Mehr als dir an neuem Text. Also, was ist jetzt?", fragt Lionel genervt, während unterdessen Horan auch eintrudelt. "Da wir jetzt alle vollzählig sind, können wir nach Nebilla losziehen, und unsere Kassen auffüllen." Während die eine Hälfte begeistert ist, strahlt die andere nur Frustration aus. "Jetzt sind wir schon gewöhnliche Taschendiebe geworden.. früher hatten wir wenigstens noch ein Ziel unter Mankia, aber jetzt... ach egal", grummelt Horan, was eine allergische Reaktion von Melanie provoziert. "Wenn es dir bei Mankia so viel besser gefallen hat, wie wäre es dann, wenn du wieder zu ihr zurückkehrst?" "Wenn du nicht immer so blind wärst, hättest du sicher mal mitbekommen, dass Mankia seit unzähligen Jahren verschwunden ist, und niemand sie wiedergesehen hat." "Wie schlecht für dich, was?" "Euer rumgezicke nervt mich mehr als die Tatsache, dass ich strunzdumme Diletanten um ihr Bares erleichtern muss. Wenn ihr also mal die Klappe halten könntet, dann können wir los. Und wenn ihr die Klappe nicht halten könnt, dann werde ich euch entsprechend preparieren...", äußert Lionel massiv abschätzig, und zieht als erster nach draußen in Richtung Nebilla. Georg folgt ihm auf dem Fuße, wenn auch nur, um ihn zur Rede zu stellen. "Toll, sieh dir an, was du erreicht hast, Horan!" "Du hast doch bitte mindestens genausoviel Schuld daran, wenn nicht sogar noch mehr. Wenn du nicht immer so...", brabbelt es im Hintergrund weiter, während sich der Raum langsam und unbemerkt leert. "Lionel, was ist dir über die Leber gelaufen?" "Pierre Maureau." "Was? Wer?" "Ach vergiss es. Es nervt mich einfach, dass man mit Melanie nicht mehr anständig reden kann, ohne dass jede Konversation in ihren Größtenwahn ausartet." "Ein Stück weit muss ich dir zustimmen... aber sie ist immernoch deine Cousine, und meine Schwester. Früher habt ihr euch doch auch besser verstanden, oder?" "Ja... ach egal. Was auch immer. Gehen wir Idioten ausrauben! Yaaaaay!" Georg, der sichtlich verwirrt von Lionels neuer Wortwahl ist, weist den anderen Mitgliedern von La Nuit den Weg zu Lionel und kehrt zurück, um die beiden Streithähne abzuholen und auf Kurs zu bringen. "Ich gehe am Stand, duDUdudu, ich gehe am Stand, duDUDduddu, ich gehe am Stand, duRUdudu!", summt Kirby vor sich hin und beobachtet dabei die Auslagen der verschiedenen Verkäufer. "Und keinerlei Anzeichen von irgendwem, der irgendwas irgendwo klauen will. Bester. Job. EVER! Wenn es jetzt noch was zu futtern gäbe, dann wäre es perfekt." "Kirby, wie sieht es bei dir…'" "HALT DIE KLAPPE!" brüllt Kirby direkt ins Walky-Talky, als er begriffen hat, dass Kirburu mit ihm zu sprechen versucht hat. Naldo versucht zu beschwichtigen: "Herr Taraum, würden Sie sich bitte wie ein Erwachsener benehmen? Also, haben Sie bereits verdächtige Personen ausgemacht?" "Nö, wie siehts bei dir aus?" "Negativ. Herr Fran?" "Hier ist auch nichts. Aber diese Kuchen hier sehen super aus!" "KUCHEN?! KELKE, ICH KOMME!" Naldos verzweifelter Versuch, Kirby davon abzuhalten, Kelkes Spaß auf den Leim zu gehen, wird im Keim von Kelkes lautstarkem Lachen erstickt. "Und was sagt mir das, wenn es ein "Stadtfest" gibt? Das gibts an jeder zweiten Ecke. Was soll an dem jetzt so besonders sein?" fragt Silas seinen Komplizen. "Das kann ich dir sagen. Die halbe Kriminalpolizei ist bei diesem Fest anwesend, und diejenigen, die im Büro sitzen, sind unterbezahlte Taugenichtse. Was ich damit sagen will ist: Jetzt ist die beste Gelegenheit, deinen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen!" Silas überlegt einen Moment, dann fragt er: "Woher weißt du davon?" "Ehe… Wer tot ist, der wird nicht mehr gesucht. Aus diesem Grund ist es mir leicht möglich, etwas auszukundschaften." "Du bist tot? Für mich siehst du ziemlich lebendig, wenn auch verkrüppelt aus." Silas Komplize lässt einmal seine zerbrochene Lanze laut aufklirren, sodass sich Silas die Ohren zuhält. "Glaube mir, es geht mir besser als jemals zuvor. Fang du nur mit deinem Plan, die Traumländer zu vernichten, an. Alles weitere regele ich." "Wenn du meinst. Eines wüsste ich allerdings langsam aber sicher doch gern: Du hast mir deinen Namen noch nicht genannt." Silas Komplize dreht sich langsam zu ihm um. Dann sagt er langsam und bedrohlich: "Mein Name? In Ordnung… Erbebe vor Ehrfurcht, lasse jeden Funken Unrecht aus deinem Körper entfahren, denn dir wird nun der Name der einzigen, wahren Gerechtigkeit zuteil!" "Wie jetzt es gibt keinen Kuchen?", fragt Kirby etwas verwirrt und traurig zugleich. "Und wo ist überhaupt Kelke?" "Kelke?", fragt einer der Standverkäufer, woraufhin Kirby antwortet: "Lacht viel, burgund-farben… Hang zum Klauen?" "Ja, das mit dem Klauen ist mir aufgefallen. Der hat sich mit etwa zehn meiner Original-Nebilla-Souvenirs aus dem Staub gemacht!" "Oh", ist Kirbys einziger Kommentar. Plötzlich geht das Walky-Talky wieder, mit Fuu am anderen Ende: "Kirby, ich hab hier verdächtige Personen zum West-Ende gehen sehen. Kannst du das bitte im Auge behalten?" "Ich bin hier grade im Zentrum, dauert also ein kleines Weilchen." "Was machst du denn im Zentrum?" "Kelke hat gesagt, es gibt Kuchen." Ein Seufzer ist durch das Walky-Talky zu hören, dann sagt Fuu: "Fein. Aber beeil dich bitte, die haben sich so auffällig unauffällig verhalten, das glaubst du gar nicht." "Geht klar, bin gleich da", ruft Kirby und spurtet los, hält kurz an, als er doch noch einen Tortenstand sieht, kauft sich zwei ganze und geht dann gemächlich weiter. "Wenn du dich noch etwas auffälliger verhältst, dann brauchst du keine Leuchtreklame mehr..." "Was glaubst du..?!", sagt Lionel leicht zu laut, woraufhin er seine Stimme senkt, "Glaubst du mir macht diese Klauerei Spaß? Ich hantiere mit Chemikalien, und nicht mit gottverdamten Brieftaschen!" "Jetzt reiß dich mal zusammen, Lionel. Uns allen macht das keinen großen Spaß hier, aber die finanzielle Lage macht es erforderlich." "Ach, dir macht es also Spaß die Leute zu beklauen, Georg? Sieh an, kommt da die kriminelle Vergangenheit in dir wieder hoch, Mr. Incognito?" Georg vermittelt Lionel zähneknirschend: "Konzentrier dich wieder auf deine Aufgabe." Ohne auch nur ein einziges Wort miteinander geredet zu haben, seitdem sie Noirdorf verlassen haben, gehen Melanie und Horan ihrem Geschäft nach. Gerade, als Horan dabei ist, unauffällig eine Brieftasche zu entwenden, lässt dieser sie in einem unachtsamen Moment fallen, woraufhin Melanie ihn angiftet, und das Crescendo seinen Lauf nimmt: "Pass gefälligst besser auf, wir brauchen das Geld." "Ach, sie spricht wieder. Und so charmant wie immer." "Was willst du damit sagen?" "Du bist eine herrische Zicke." "Und du ein tollpatschiger Vollidiot mit Komplexen." "Was fällt dir eigentlich ein, das zu sagen? Ach warte, jetzt wo du Leiterin bist kannst du dir ja alles erlauben." "Ich bin die..." "Jetzt pass mal auf. Wasauchimmer du bist, das gibt dir nicht das Recht, jeden Mist zu äußern, der dir gerade einfällt." "Wie sprichst du eigentlich mit mir?" "Ich glaube, es wird mal Zeit, dass jemand so mit dir redet, damit du aufwachst." "Aus was? Deinem Trugbildchen? Zeigst du jetzt dein wahres Gesicht?" "Was willst du damit wieder sagen?" "Du hast es auf meinen Posten abgesehen." "Schwachsinn. Beamer war scharf auf deinen Posten, aber mir ist das sowas von egal." "Was, der Pummel wollte mich kaltstellen?" "Du warst nur zu selbstverliebt, um es zu merken." "WIE KANNST DU ES WAGEN MICH SELBSTVERLIEBT ZU NENNEN?!" "DIE REINE WAHRHEIT!" Plötzlich bemerken Melanie und Horan, wie um sie herum alle Passanten auf einmal ein ganzes Stück zurückgewichen sind. Ihr Streit nahm lautstärketechnisch eine unüberhörbare Dimension an. "Ist das nicht die Anführerin von La Nuit?!", ruft ein Passant. "Die Haare sehen so billig aus...", lästert eine Passantin, woraufhin Melanie postwendend ihren Standardsatz vorträgt: "WIE KANNST DU ES WAGEN SO MIT MIR ZU REDEN? ICH BIN DIE LEITERIN VON LA NUIT!" "Ganz toll, hättest du das noch ein bisschen lauter rausposaunen können?!", brüllt Horan, was Melanie aus ihrer Trance reißt, und womit sie begriffen hat, dass sie gerade ihre Tarnung auffliegen ließ. "Weg hier!", sagt Melanie, woraufhin Horan nur noch murmelt: "Das brauchst du mir nicht zwei Mal zu sagen..." Während Melanie und Horan versuchen, anderswo in der Masse unterzutauchen, treffen verschiedene Interessen aufeinander. "Ich fasse es immernoch nicht, dass du auf einer faktisch geheimen Mission dich wo hinsetzt und Kuchen isst", stellt Georg entgeistert fest, doch Lionel kratzt das nicht: "Und wenn schon... die Trantüten aus dem Waddle 8 kenne ich alle, und die meisten davon sind zu dumm um uns zu fangen, sogar wenn sie direkt vor uns stünden." "KUCHEN! WO HAST DU DEN HER LIONEL?!", ruft Kirby, woraufhin Lionel zu Georg schaut und sagt: "Siehst du?" Er wendet sich Kirby zu, und isst seinen Kuchen weiter. "ICH WILL EIN STÜCK KUCHEN, ODER ICH WERDE...!!" "Kirby, bitte kommen. Hast du was neues in Erfahrung gebracht?", fragt Fuu, doch Kirby reagiert nicht. Er reagiert erst, nachdem Lionel eine weitere Gabel seines Kuchens verspeist hat, ohne Kirby eine Antwort zu geben. "Fuu, ich muss dir was sagen. Hier gibt es..." "Kuchen." "KUCHEN?!", brüllt Kirby, was Fuu fast das Trommelfell platzen lässt. "Da drüben im Zentrum von Nebilla ist die Kuchenschau. Ich hab gehört, sie suchen nuch Juroren. Wenn du dich beeilst, lassen sie dich vielleicht alle Kuchen bewerten!", informiert Lionel Kirby, der mit einem Affenzahn schnurstracks zurück ins Zentrum von Nebilla rennt. "Das glaub ich jetzt nicht... ist das gerade wirklich passiert?" Lionel nimmt nochmal ein Stück seines Kuchens, und kurz bevor er es isst, antwortet er Georg noch: "Was hab ich dir gesagt?" Ein Stückchen weiter im Norden befinden sich Ivan und Fiona, die auch schwer beschäftigt sind. "I have to danken dir for helping me with dem thing neulich." "Versteht sich doch von selbst." "Aber that was auch wirklich weird, besonders als..." "Mensch, pass doch auf wo du hinläufst, du Hippie", pöbelt ein Passant Ivan an, nachdem er ihn angerempelt hat. "Jungchen, pass mal auf...", beginnt Ivan ihn zurechtzuweisen, und schaut ihn sich genauer an. "Ich kenn dich doch irgendwoher... warst du nicht einer der Clowns, die bei uns anfangen wollten, und später wieder zurückgekommen sind, aber dann mit Toran?" "Äh... also ich weiß wirklich nicht wie du darauf kommst.." "Doch, jetzt fällt es mir auf... du bist der, der das Sternenzepter gestohlen und Nightmare umgebracht hat." "Behalte deine Hirngespinste für dich, und lass mich in Frieden!", antwortet der Passant, der das Weite sucht, jedoch von Ivan und Fiona verfolgt wird. "WO IST DER KUCHENWETTBEWERB, HIER IST NOCH EIN JUROR!", brüllt Kirby, gerade im Zentrum von Nebilla ankommend, immernoch völlig aus der Puste vom vielen Rennen. Ja, vom Rennen. "Hier findet kein Kuchenwettbewerb statt... der findet im Westteil statt. Da hat ihnen wohl jemand einen Bären auf die Nase gebunden." "LIONEL!!!!", brüllt Kirby, doch bevor er zum Rachefeldzug auslaufen kann, wird seine Aufmerksamkeit auf etwas anderes gelenkt. "...und so habe ich den Fall gelöst! Glasklare Sache! Gekonnt ist eben gekonnt!" "OH MEIN GOTT DAS IST RIMO GOROKO AUS DEM FERNSEHEN!!!", kreischt Kirby und rennt sofort zur Veranstaltung. "So ein Spinner..." "Meinst du den Pinken von eben?" "Nein, den Scharlatan auf der Bühne.. Rimo sollte sich wirklich schämen, sich zu profilieren, und dann noch nichtmal den wahren Mörder von TAC zu identifizieren..." "Jean, weißt du denn wer der wahre Mörder ist?" "Natürlich." "Warum sagst du nichts?!" "Étude, es ist schöner, wenn ich noch eine Weile warte und dann auf dem Höhepunkt seiner Jubelparade den Polizisten einen Hinweis zukommen lasse." "Ich kann dich irgendwie nicht verstehen..." "Naja, soviel kann ich dir sagen: Es war einer von den Leuten aus der Goldmine." "Was?!" "Da ist einer!", denken zwei Personen gleichzeitig, und strecken ihre Hand nach der Brieftasche aus, und die Überraschung war groß. "Wir waren zuerst hier, also geh und.. warte...?" "Das ist meine Geldbör... ähm... Melanie?" "Kelke?" "Und jetzt nochmal so ne Show wie vorher, dann ist alles perfekt!", fügt Horan sarkastisch an, woraufhin Melanie ihn nur anzischt und Horan genervt zurück zur eigentlichen Aufgabe kehrt. "Was machst du hier, Melanie?" "Das gleiche könnte ich dich fragen, immerhin bist DU bei der Polizei!" "Äh... ja... also..." "Das ist jetzt wirklich nicht wahr, oder?", sagt eine dritte Stimme, die sich als die von Fuu herausstellt. "Ihr beide klaut auf dem Stadtfest? Und dann wolltet ihr mich beklauen?" "Äh... also... das ist jetzt..." "...irgendwie..." "Eine seltsame Situation? Und ob", fügt Fuu entnervt an. Die Stunden vergehen, und es wird langsam Abend. Geplant ist ein Feuerwerk gegen 21 Uhr, und dazu versammeln sich alle, die gerne bei dem Schauspiel dabei sein wollen. Einige wegen dem Feuerwerk, andere wegen anderen Dingen. "Seufz. Wir haben doch abgemacht, dass wir euch heute Abend in Ruhe lassen, wenn ihr die Klauerei jetzt sein lasst", sagt Fuu, und blickt zu Melanie. "Und was siehst du mich jetzt so an? Guck doch lieber mal nach rechts, da ist der Brieftaschenmagnet." "Was?" "Ja, genau." "Was für ein Magnet, Melanie?" "Nicht so wichtig Kelke..." "Bist du sicher, dass du es schaffst?" "Ja.. ich denke ich bekomme das hin.. ehm.. ehm... du?" "Almira" "Ah, richtig, du bist Almira." "Bimer, bitte überanstrenge dich nicht. Du weißt.." "Ich weiß, ja, ich weiß. Wie könnte ich das nur vergessen.." "Ihr beiden da, macht mal hin, das Feuerwerk geht gleich los!", ruft Norbert den beiden zu. "Bimer kann nicht so schnell laufen, wir brauchen noch eine Weile!", ruft Almira zurück, woraufhin Norbert sich dazu entscheidet, die Distanz zu überbrücken und kurzerhand Bimer trägt, damit sie noch rechtzeitig ankommen. "Das ist mir jetzt etwas unangenehm, wenn ich ehrlich bin...", murmelt Bimer, woraufhin Norbert entgegnet: "Da ist doch nichts peinliches dran, wenn man sich helfen lässt." "Aber irgendwie ist es niedlich, das muss ich zugeben!", fügt Almira an, was Bimer sichtlich erröten lässt und Norbert ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht zaubert. "Nur noch fünf Minuten! Macht mal schneller!" "Wir kommen, Frau Königin!", entgegnet Norbert Solmida, die zum gegebenen Anlass mit Waddle D angereist ist. "Frau Königin, ich glaube ihrer Schewester geht es nicht gut, ihre Gesichtsfarbe ist nicht ganz normal..." "Almira, hör auf Norbert anzustarren und konzentrier dich lieber mal darauf, hier anzukommen." "Das ist doch gar nicht wahr!" "Jaja... Schwesterlein, Lügen sind nicht deine Sache..." "Frau Königin, warum ärgern Sie Ihre Schwester?" "Ach, sie wird schon wissen, was ich meine. D, kannst du uns schonmal einen Platz reservieren?" "Aber sicher, Sir! Ehm, Madam, meine ich!" Solmida kichert leicht, während Almira, Norbert und Bimer langsam aber sicher auch eintrudeln. "Georg, hier drüben!", ruft Fuu quer über den Platz, und macht damit Georg auf sich und seine Begleiter aufmerksam. "Hallo Fuu!", ruft er, und stößt Lionel mit seinem Ellenbogen in die Seite, um eine Reaktion zu provozieren. "Verdammt nochmal!" "Nimm das, ich glaub du brauchst das heute...", erklärt Georg und reicht Lionel ein Getränk, welches ihm Lionel ziemlich schnell aus der Hand reißt und auf ex leert. Kommentarlos hält er den leeren Becher Georg vor die Nase. "Äh, was jetzt?" "Der Becher füllt sich nich von selbst auf." "Charmant wie eh und je, Cousin..." "Mach hin.." Waddle Jim sieht sich verstohlen um, und versichert sich, dass nichts zwischen ihn und seine Puddingtasche kommen kann. Er führt sie langsam zum Mund, und setzt bereits zum Beißen an, als ihm die Puddingtasche von einer anderen Person abgeluchst wird. "Aaa...", tönt die Person, doch Jim stiehlt sich die Puddingtasche zurück. "Geh und hol dir deine eigene, Kirby!" "Och Mann! Nur einmal abbeißen, ja?" "Glaubst du ich bin blöd? Du schaffst das meiste auf einen Biss! Und darauf werde ich nicht nochmal reinfallen!" "Jetzt stell dich nicht so an und gib mir das Teil! Ich habe den ganzen Tag kein Stück Backware gefunden, weil ich immer wieder von Lionel in die Pampa geschickt wurde! Daher ist es nur gerecht, wenn ich...", begründet Kirby, bis er ein Objekt entdeckt, dass sein Interesse von der Puddingtasche ablenkt. Etwas interessanteres als Essen? Schir unvorstellbar. "DU! Du hast mich den ganzen Tag lang reingelegt!", brüllt Kirby Lionel an, doch der beachtet ihn kein Stück. "He, guck mich gefälligst an, wenn ich mit dir rede!" Lionels Blick wandert zu Kirby, woraufhin er seinen Becher nimmt und erstmal gemütlich einen Schluck daraus trinkt. "Das ist unfair! Das ist genau das gleiche wie mit dem Kuchen heute nachmittag! Ich werde dich wegen Mundraub verhaften!" "Du pinker Gummiball bist so rund wie die Zahl deines IQs.. aber trotzdem irgendwie liebenswert.." "Es hat gar keinen Zweck, sich gegen die Verhaftung zu wehren... äh was?" "Du überdimensionales Plüschtier, woher kannst du sprechen?" "Äh was... Lionel? Was ist denn mit dir los?" Anstelle einer Antwort führt Lionel den Becher nochmals zum Mund, doch dieser schwebt auf magische Art und Weise an ihm vorbei. "Und ich glaube jetzt hast du genug Stimmungsaufheller für heute gehabt." "Georg, gib das wieder her! *hick*", lallt Lionel, was den schockierten Kirby jedoch nicht mehr viel interessiert, denn: "OH NEIN LA NUIT IST HIER, RETTE SICH WER KA...!", alarmiert Kirby, der jedoch von Lionel stummgestellt wird. "Du bist zu laut..." "Nicht schlecht Lionel. Wo hast du die Melone her?" "Die hab ich aus dem Land wo der Kleptomane deine Brieftasche klaut..." "Das... ergibt irgendwie keinen Sinn." "Oh doch, wenn du wüsstest...", schmunzelt Lionel, und deutet auf den Bereich hinter Georg, welcher sich daraufhin umdreht. "Wa... Kelke?! Ich glaub das jetzt nicht!" "Georg! Da ist ein Kleptomane, der dir deine Becher klaut! Genau hinter dir!" "Das ist so billig... richtig unkelkig." "Was? Nein! Das kann nicht sein!", ruft Kelke entsetzt, wobei Georg nicht bemerkt, dass Lionel längst den Becher zurückerschlichen hat und sich davonstiehlt. Er schaut kurz über seine Schulter, und macht den sich Verdrückenden Lionel aus. "Warte Lionel!" Diese Chance nutzt Kelke, um Georgs Brieftasche zu stibizen und sich ebenfalls vondannen zu machen. "Kelke!!", ruft er, während er zu diesem hinüberblickt, doch jetzt sieht er sich mit einem Problem konfrontiert: Beide laufen in verschiedene Richtungen. "Verflixt nochmal. Wem gehe ich jetzt nach?", grübelt er vor sich hin, doch die Erleuchtung findet er leider nicht. "Hier rüber!", ruft Waddle D zu Solmida, die selbiges an den Rest weitergibt, der etwas hinterher hinkt. "Soll ich Bimer mal nehmen?" "Nein, geht schon." "Ich glaube aber, dass er dir langsam zu schwer wird." "Wer ist hier schwer?!", wirft Bimer ein, was Almira und Norbert zum Lachen bringt. "Also wenn er dir nicht zu schwer ist, dann machen wir doch einfach ein kleines Wettrennen zu den Beiden." "Ein Wettrennen?" "Ja, und zwar geht es jetzt los!", ruft Almira, welche losspurtet, ohne Norberts Antwort abzuwarten. "Das ist unfair, ich hab hier zusätzlichen Ballast!" "He!" "Ach komm, ich dachte er sei dir nicht zu schwer?", kichert Almira. "Dann pass mal auf!", antwortet Norbert, der sich ebenfalls am Wettrennen beteiligt. Beide überholen Solmida, welche fortan schmunzelnd weitergeht. "Erster!", rufen beide im Chor, und sind kurz danach überrascht, dass der jeweils andere ebenfalls den Sieg beansprucht. "Wenn Bimer jetzt noch etwas getrunken hätte, wäre er bestimmt ein gut geschüttelter Cocktail", scherzt Solmida, die schließlich noch ankommt. Schlagartig wird Almira und Norbert klar, dass sie bei ihrer Aktion Bimer vergessen hatten. "Entschuldige Bimer!", entschuldigen sich beide bei Bimer, der nurmehr noch Sternchen sieht. Ein Räuspern ist zu hören. "Sehr geehrte Besucher des Stadtfestes von Nebilla! Es ist mir, dem Meisterdetektiv Rimo Goroko, eine große Ehre, diese Ansprache halten zu dürfen! Dieses Fest halten wir zu Ehren des 150. Jahrestages der Entdeckung von Traumland! Daher...", verkündet Rimo, während Almira und Norbert weiter versuchen, Bimer aus der Bewusstlosigkeit zu holen. "Bimer, wach auf!" "Komm schon Bimer, nicht einschlafen! Ich gebe zu, das Rennen war keine gute Idee von Almira..." "Wie jetzt, ich dachte du hattest ihn auf dem Arm?" "Aber es war deine Idee!" "Aber du hast ihn durchgeschüttelt!" "Warum hast du überhaupt diese Idee gehabt?", fragt Norbert, doch Almira findet keine Antwort, und sieht ihn stattdessen nur an. "Meta...", murmelt Bimer, was die Aufmerksamkeit der Beiden auf sich zieht. "Bimer, du bist wieder wach!", entgegnet Almira ihm. "Meta... wo ist mein Meta...?" "Meta ist gerade nicht da...", antwortet Almira bedrückt. "Wird er bald wieder kommen?" "Alles wird gut Bimer," antwortet Almira ihm, "alles wird gut werden. Aber bis dahin, schau dir mit uns das Feuerwerk an." "Feuerwerk?", fragt Bimer. "...und so ohne lange Umschweife; Ein fröhliches Entdeckungsfest euch allen hier in Nebilla und auf ganz Traumland!", schließt Rimo seine Rede ab, und wie aufs Stichwort beginnt auch gleich das Feuerwerk. Es leuchtet in allen möglichen Farben, und einige explodieren sogar in bestimmten Formen. "Nein, bleiben Sie da weg Herr Geyer!!", schallt es dumpf zwischen den Explosionen, wobei kurz danach ein kompletter Kasten mit Feuerwerkskörpern in die Luft geht, und die Raketen kreuz und Quer in den Himmel schießen. Beim Explodieren formen sie einen Schriftzug, der alle in Nebilla verwundert, da sie ihn nicht verstehen. Im Himmel steht geschrieben durch das Feuerwerk - Alarm für Waddle 8. Trotz kurzer Verwirrung ist das Fest in Nebilla zur Feier des 150. Jahrestages der Entdeckung von Traumland doch noch gelungen. Allesamt, das Waddle 8 und La Nuit, sie sind zusammengekommen und haben für diesen Abend Frieden geschlossen. So sind sie alle letztlich doch noch trotz ihrer Unstimmigkeiten zusammengekommen, um gemeinsam zu feiern - auf dem Stadtfest für die Ewigkeit.